Godric's Hollow
by J.M. Roliester
Summary: What if Lily and James never died the night Vorldemort came? But what if the same things happened to Harry besides the Fact that he had to go live with the Dursleys’? What if you could see what his life would be like? What if you read this story and F
1. Meet the Family

Godric's Hollow  
  
Summary: What if Lily and James never died the night Vorldemort came? But what if the same things happened to Harry besides the Fact that he had to go live with the Dursleys'? What if you could see what his life would be like? What if you read this story and Found out? ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry felt himself being hit with numerous pillows as 2 of his little sisters tried to wake him up.  
  
"GET UP!" yelled Isabella and Abigail hitting their brother with his pillows.  
  
"Go away you little monsters," said Harry sleepily  
  
"DAA-D!" yelled Isabella as loud as she could  
  
"Oh no not dad he'll-" but before Harry could finish his sentence his dad came in and sat on him.  
  
"You don't wanna get up huh? Well I guess I'll sit here and wait till you want to hmm?" said James Potter sitting on his only son.  
  
"Dad get off I'm up! I'm up!" said Harry squirming under James.  
  
"Fine" he said getting off Harry and heading for the door "Just be down at breakfast in 5 minutes, we have to go meet Sirius at Kings cross in 1 hour."  
  
Harry climbed out of bed and picked up his two twin sisters and threw them over his shoulder. Then he walked down stairs. "Did dad take out the trash already?" Harry asked his mother Lily.  
  
"Yes he did," said Lily holding her youngest child Emma and grinning at how much Harry reminded he of James.  
  
"Oh you two are lucky dad actually took out the trash today." Said Harry to Isabella and Abigail. He threw them on the couch and rushed back up to his room to get dressed. Five minutes later Harry came back down stairs and ate breakfast. After Harry ate breakfast, he helped James load the many Hogwarts trunks into the Midnight blue Potter family car.  
  
"MUU-M!" Harry could hear his 11-year-old sister Janelle yell to Lily "I can't find my brush! You know I can't go to Hogwarts without it!" Harry laughed to himself and muttered 'girls' After James and Harry loaded the car of the trunks and all the things they might need for the ride to Kings cross (dipper bag, toys, etc.) all 7 potters piled into the family car.  
  
"Mum?" said Isabella and Abigail in unison  
  
"Yes?" Lily looking at the twins in the re-view mirror from the passage seat of the car. The twins had James' jet-black hair, and Lily's deep green eyes.  
  
"Are we there yet?" they said with a whiney tone of voice. The twins had been doing that for the passed 10 minutes. Finally James pulled into the Kings cross parking lot. Harry ran and got 2 trolleys for his and Janelle's trunks.  
  
The potters, with some trouble, all piled out of the car. Harry and James loaded the trunks on to the trolleys. All 7 potters walked inside.  
  
"Prongs!" said a voice ahead of them  
  
"Padfoot!" yelled James to the voice whose speaker was Sirius Black Harry's godfather and one of James' best friends.  
  
Sirius was with his family, his wife Clarissa, who is 4 months pregnant, and their twin 14 year olds, Maria and David, who had Sirius' black hair but Clarissa's Chocolate brown eyes.  
  
The Potter walked over to where they were standing. Clarissa and Lily started about the baby and what they were going to name it. James and Sirius were talking about the last quidditch cup. David was talking to Harry about pranks they could pull on malfoy. Isabella and Abigail were talking about the best ice cream flavors; Maria and Janelle were talking about hogwarts.  
  
Two minutes later someone closed their hands over Janelle's eyes and said, "Guess who?" Janelle knew who it was by their voice but foolishly guess  
  
"The bogyman?"  
  
"Incorrect..the right answer is Santa Clause" Janelle felt the hands being removed from her eyes and she turned around to see her favorite 'cousin' Roger. She giggled and hugged him.  
  
"Moony!" said James and Sirius in unison turning around to see their best friend Remus Lupin and his family; his wife Rose, their daughters Lynn, Ashley, and Stacy and his sons Remus (jr.) and Roger.  
  
"Prongs, Padfoot, sorry I'm late, ready to go onto the platform?" said Remus  
  
"Yup" said James getting his family's attention and motioning towards the platform. Since there was so many people going onto the platform they decided to go in pairs. Lily (holding Emma) went with James, Sirius went with Clarissa, Remus went with Rose, Both sets of twins went together, Harry and Janelle went together, Stacy and Ashley, Ray (Remus jr.) and Lynn, and Roger went by him self.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: ok I know that the names are and can be confusing so I made a chart that will explain all the names.  
  
  
  
  
  
Name Age year Nick name(s)  
  
James O'Ryan Potter 35 graduated Prongs  
  
Lily Marie Potter 35 graduated Flower  
  
Harry James Potter 15 5 none  
  
Janelle Christine Potter 11 1 Jane  
  
Isabella Noel Potter 8 young Bella  
  
Abigail Michelle Potter 8 young Abby  
  
Emma Nicole Potter 3 months young Emmy  
  
Sirius Edward Black 35 graduated Padfoot  
  
Clarissa Anne Black 34 graduated Clara  
  
Maria Rose Black 14 4 none  
  
David James Black 14 4 none  
  
Remus Joseph Lupin 35 graduated Moony  
  
Rose Colette Lupin 35 graduated none  
  
Lynn Elaine Lupin 12 2 none  
  
Ashley Michelle Lupin 13 3 Ash  
  
Remus Joseph Lupin Jr. 3 young Ray  
  
Roger David Lupin 15 5 none  
  
Stacy Jessica Lupin 11 1 Stace 


	2. Train Ride to hogwarts

Chapter2  
  
When everyone got onto the platform, Harry met up with his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  
  
"Hey Ron, Hermione" said Harry walking over to them.  
  
"Hey Harry" they said together  
  
"These are my little sisters, Isabella, Abigail, and Janelle, Janelle is going into her first year at hogwarts this year." Said Harry pointing out his little sisters.  
  
"Oh twins," said Hermione spotting Isabella and Abigail "I do feel sorry for you. In some kind of positive way."  
  
"I really feel sorry for you Harry" Said Ron with a grin on his face "All girls and just you." Harry laughed as Ron put a hand on his shoulder also laughing.  
  
"Hey" said Isabella "We're not that bad are we Harry?"  
  
"No Bella, your not that bad" said Harry kissing her fore-head  
  
"We should be getting on the train now shouldn't we? I mean if we want a compartment. You know if we don't want to be stuck in a compartment with Slytherins " said Ron rambling on.  
  
"Geez Maria, David you couldn't help yourselves could you?" said Harry seeing his mischievous cousins behind Ron "A Rambling curse? You need think he needs that?"  
  
The Twins just smiled and skipped onto the train.  
  
Harry undid the rambling curse and Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Janelle all got onto the train. But they didn't stay on long. Well not Harry and Janelle. As soon as they put their trunks in their compartment they got off the train and went to hug their family.  
  
"Now Harry" said James in a low whisper "I put extra dung and cherry bombs in your trunk when your mother wasn't looking. I also put some prankster's dye in their just in case." Harry laughed at how much his father acted like a child  
  
"Ok dad I promise to pull a lot of pranks." Said Harry  
  
"Harry watch out for your sister, you know how shy she is, and owl me as much as you can ok?" said Lily to her son  
  
"Mum I got don't worry," said Harry taking Emma from his mother's hands  
  
"Harry is going to miss Emmy soo much," he said cradling her in his arms and then handing her back to Lily.  
  
"What about us?" said Abigail  
  
"Are you gonna miss us?" said Isabella  
  
"Of course I will who wouldn't?" Harry said hugging them both. Truthfully he didn't want to leave his sisters. He loved them a lot.  
  
Harry hugged Sirius, Remus, Clarissa, Rose and all the rest of his cousins not going to hogwarts (ray). Harry looked over to where James was standing, Janelle was crying into his pant leg really hard. Harry remembered his first time to hogwarts he didn't want to leave home either, but he changed his mind when he got there.  
  
Harry walked over to them.  
  
"Jannie lets go onto the train, Ron and Hermione are waiting for us," said Harry putting a hand on her shoulder and turning her around. She wiped her eyes on the back of her hands and walked to the train with Harry.  
  
"Hi Jannie" said Hermione when Harry and her walked into the compartment "What wrong?" she said in a sweet voice  
  
"She didn't want to leave mum and dad," said Harry closing the compartment door.  
  
"Oh well cheer up Jannie we saved you the best seat in the compartment the window seat." Said Hermione motioning for her to come sit down next to her. She did and Hermione put her arm around her.  
  
"Anyone else coming in here?" asked Ron as Harry sat in the other window seat across from Janelle.  
  
"Uh.. I think my cousin Stacy is, she's another 1st year and maybe the rest of my cousins, there's to many to name. Well everyone but Roger, he's in the perfects compartment. But everyone else should be here when they find the place." Said Harry leaning back into the seat.  
  
"Harry?" said Janelle "I wanna put my name in the window"  
  
"Oh, get out your wand," he said " write you name on the window and say 'engravo'"  
  
"Ok" said Janelle taking out her wand and writing 'Janelle Christine Potter' on the window and saying engravo. She watched in wonderment as the letters engraved themselves into the window.  
  
After Janelle put her name into the window the train started moving. Harry could see the twins trying to run and keep up with the train.  
  
Five minutes later the compartment door came open and Maria and David came in  
  
"Well hello my fine people" said David seating himself in the seat next to Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry have you seen-" started Maria but Harry finished her sentence  
  
"He should be in the perfects compartment with Roger not socializing with him I hope."  
  
"Oh good, c'mon Davy boy we have a prank to pull" said Maria exiting the compartment.  
  
"Their exactly like Sirius" said Hermione in her ' I don't approve' voice 


	3. Sorting

Chapter 3  
Ten minutes after Maria and David left, the compartment door slid open.  
  
"Hey baby!" said Harry getting out of his seat and walking to one of the girls that just walked in. Noel Scarff was Harry's girlfriend. She had shoulder length light brown hair with auburn highlights. She had dazzling blue eyes and about a million freckles littering her face.  
  
"hi Harry" said Noel kissing him softly.  
  
"Oh Noel" started Harry pulling her over to the seat next to him "This is my sister Janelle, she's a first year." Noel looked over to Janelle and saw exactly how shy she was.  
  
"Hi Janelle, I'm Noel." She said in a sweet voice smiling. Janelle didn't say anything.  
  
"Sorry she's shy" said Harry in Noel's ear. Noel nodded.  
  
"I see you've met my cousins?" said Harry gesturing towards the three other girls at the door of the compartment.  
  
"Your cousins?" said Noel confused.  
  
"Yeah. Ashley, Lynn and Stacey" said Harry looking at the girls.  
  
"I didn't know they were your cousins." Said Noel slightly frowning.  
  
"Yeah they are. Stacey's a first year." Stacey was short, and she had Remus' brown eyes. She smile and flipped one long blonde pigtail over her shoulder "this is Ashley, she's a third year" Ashley was also short but she had shoulder length black hair and dull gray eyes. "And last is Lynn, she's a second year." Lynn had a mix of midnight blue and silver gray eyes, she was tall with light brown hair, she smile weakly, she looked very tired. (Screams: HINT HINT NUDGE NUDGE!!!!)  
"Hello everyone." Said Noel smiling brightly.  
  
Forty five minutes later the train pulled into the hogsmeade station.  
  
"Ok Jannie," said Harry kneeling on one knee to talk to his little sister. "Just go with Hagrid and I'll be saving you a seat in the great hall right next to me." Janelle nodded and Harry kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Stay with Stacey!" Harry yelled as Janelle ran towards Hagrid.  
  
Noel and Harry walked over to the chariot that Hermione and Ron were saving.  
  
"I thought you two were trying to keep that a secret?" said Harry stepping into the chariot seeing Hermione and Ron snogging.  
  
"Oh well." Said Ron shrugging.  
  
The chariots pulled up to hogwarts and everyone got out and headed towards the great hall.  
  
The sorting began.  
  
Amiee Armstrong became a Ravenclaw  
  
Samantha Bahre became a Slytherin  
  
Korey Bair and Sean Bateman were sorted as hufflepuffd.  
  
The first Gryffindor was Adam Bosley.  
  
Vincent Coniglio (Ravenclaw)  
  
Karla Carlson (hufflepuff)  
  
Jocelyn Caver (Slytherin)  
  
Stephanie Darnell (Gryffindor)  
  
Allyson Eacho (Gryffindor)  
  
There were no names for F-J  
  
Cassandra Kosgdar (Slytherin)  
  
Steohen Kerschner (Ravenclaw)  
  
Stacey Lupin, Stacey walked up to the stool and dropped the hat over her eyes.  
  
'Ah another Lupin, Lucky you. Not a were wolf like Remus and Lynn. Hmm what do you have here? Brave, loyal, smart. Looks like you've got the makings of a GRYFFINDOR!'  
  
Stacey went and sat down next to Lynn as Lauren Moss became a Hufflepuff. As Nicholas Neuman was sorted to Slytherin, Janelle thought to herself 'oh god, I'm propblay next, why can't our last name begin with Z?'  
  
Janelle Potter  
  
'Well hello Janelle' said the hat in her ear ' I see you don't think you have what it takes to be a Gryffindor like the others in your family. But I can't lie to you you've got all of what it takes and it's where you belong GRFFINDOR!'"  
  
Janelle sighed deeply and went to sit next to Harry in the seat he reserved for her.  
  
When the sorting was over Draco Malfoy stood up on the Slytherin table and yelled "JANNIE STACEY GLAD YOU'RE HERE! PROMISE ME YOU'LL STAY ALL YEAAAR!" then he did a cartwheel and landed in a split. The whole of the great hall roared with laughter and Janelle whispered across the table  
  
"Thanks Maria, David you too."  
  
"Who us?" said Maria with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"We didn't do anything." Said David trying to look innocent but failing.  
  
Janelle left the great hall after a short meal. She already knew where the great hall was because her father being one of the Mauraders she had in her possession the Mauraders Map. She got the password from Roger 'Cana Delego'.  
  
Janelle ran up the girls' staircase and to the First year girls' dorm. She picked the bed nearest to the window.  
  
Fifteen minutes later the rest of the dorm came in. On of them was Stacey, she quickly chose the bed next to Janelle.  
  
"Hi" said the girl on the other side of Janelle "Cassidy Robinson." Cassidy was tall, she had clear blue eyes and deep brown hair.  
  
"Hi," said Janelle in return "Janelle Potter."  
  
"WOW!" said another girl. "Sorry but are you really a potter?"  
  
"Yeah," said Janelle "And that's my cousin, Stacey Lupin over there, and you are?"  
  
"Jessica Sakell" said a red-hair girl.  
  
"Eve Weese" said the last girl, she had white-blonde hair and looked like she had the makings of a Slytherin or even a Malfoy for that matter. 


	4. The Disappearing Act

Chapter 4,  
  
Janelle said goodnight to the girls around her then she shut the curtains around her bed. She had lain down and drifted to sleep. The next morning she woke up and went down to the common room. Janelle still ready didn't have any friends, so she sat down in an armchair. She sat straight in her chair and tilted her head to the side. Soon she got bored and left the common room and headed for the great hall, she was going to get some breakfast. None of the other first years were down to breakfast yet, it was mostly sixth and seventh years. Janelle sat at the opposite end of the table; she didn't want to talk to any of the older students. She looked at her plate of bacon, eggs, sausage, and hash browns. She picked up her fork and started to poke the sausage. Janelle wasn't hungry. Fifteen minutes later Hermione and Maria came down into the great hall. They sat across from Janelle.  
  
"Jane, You better eat something." Hermione said, "It's your first day of classes, you won't manage on an empty stomach." Janelle nodded and started picking at her food. In the next five minutes Harry, Noel, David, and Ron had made their way down.  
  
"Good Morning Sunshine." Said David sitting down next to Maria.  
  
"Hello Doll-face." Said Maria as she lifted her head off the table.   
  
"G' morning Hermione." Said Harry as Maria put her head back down on the table.  
  
"Morning." Hermione replied. Ron sat down next to Hermione and Harry and Noel sat next to Janelle, who hadn't taken part in greeting them.  
  
"Cheer-up buttercup, it's your first day of classes." Said Harry as he put one arm around Noel and the other dove for food. Janelle groaned and left the table. Harry frowned "that's strange."  
  
"She's probably just home-sick Harry she'll be fine." Noel reassured him. Harry nodded and bit into his toast. Janelle went back up to the common room and gathered her books, at this time most of the girls from her dorm were making their way to the great hall. When Janelle had all her books she headed out of the common room once again. She went to her first class, Potions, with the Slytherins. Soon after she got there her class piled in. Janelle sat next to a fellow Gryffindor; she was in Janelle dorm yet she hadn't introduced herself.  
  
"Uh, hi." Said the girl "I'm Korey. Korey Thompson." Korey had light red hair and emerald green eyes, Janelle and Korey looked very alike.   
  
"Aren't you in my dorm?" asked Janelle.  
  
"Yeah, I just didn't feel like saying anything last night, I was tired." Said Korey nodding.  
  
"I thought I remembered seeing you, well I'm Janelle Potter, you can call me Jannie." Said Janelle.  
  
"Nice to meet you Jannie Potter." Said Korey as she held her hand out.  
  
"Nice to meet you too Korey Thompson." Replied Janelle. The girls laughed as Snape entered the room and everyone was silent. Snape had the class take numerous notes, and then the class was over.  
  
"God we're going to have to deal with him all year." Said Korey as her and Janelle left the class.  
  
"Hey Jannie! Wait up!" yelled Stacy from behind them.  
  
Janelle turned around "Oh hey Stace! Hurry up!" Janelle giggled.  
  
"Hey" Stacy repeated as she caught up with the girls a little out of breath.  
  
"Stacy this is Korey, Korey this is Stacy, my cousin."  
  
"Hello." Said Both Korey and Stacy.  
  
*I know I.m skipping a lot but who the hell cares. *  
  
Soon it was nearing Christmas and All the Lupins, Blacks, and Potters were sitting in the common room, along with Noel, Hermione, Ron, and Korey. Everyone was talking happily to one another and some exchanging gifts laughing and very a fun time. Janelle sat in one of the squishy armchairs that she had pulled slightly away from the rest of the group. She was looking gloomily into the blazing fire that was warming the common room. There was a loud crash, and heavy smoke filled the common room. Many screams and shouts filled the air. Ten minutes later the air was cleared and the damaged could be examined. People were missing. This obvious was not a student prank if it was. the student was likely to be expelled once they were discovered. Harry looked around at the damage, the seat next to him was empty, and the squishy armchair in the corner was empty. Harry stood up. Panic was high inside him.   
  
"Hermione!! Where's Noel? Where's Janelle?" screamed Harry, so frightened that he was shaking horribly.  
  
"Oh Harry I don't know." Said Hermione who released Ron and was now rising to her feet. "Wh-what happened? Wh-what was that crash about?" she gulped and started to pant slightly.  
  
"I don't know Hermione, I just don't know." Said Harry "I have to find them." He moved out towards the portrait hole. "I'll kill Malfoy. I swear, if it was him." He marched out into the hallway, he was intending on going to Dumbledore. He was walking so fast he was almost running, until he hit something hard, it made him move back a few paces. "Professor Dumbledore, I'm sorry- there was a crash, smoke, my sister and Noel are gone." Said Harry realizing what he had hit.  
  
"What?" said Dumbledore, "Where are they?" he asked.  
  
"If I knew do you think I would be coming to you!" Harry said with his temper rising.  
  
"Mr. Potter, calm down if you please, we will recover Miss Scarff and young Miss Potter unharmed. I assure you." Said Dumbledore. Harry felt so angry that Dumbledore was not taking this as serious as he should have, he scowled at Dumbledore and headed back up to the common room, Maybe, Janelle and Noel had ran up to their dorms when they got scared. Harry was going to check every dorm if he had to. He walked into the common room in which had settled down and Maria was sitting on the couch finally away from David, she was sitting comfortably talking casually to a sandy brown haired boy with alluring midnight blue eyes, he was tall, and muscular, Harry recognized him, he was in Harry's year, in fact they shared most of the same classes. The boy's name was Leo. Harry had partnered with him on some occasions.  
  
On the other side of the room, David was talking to a girl, by the name of Leila who had hip length dark brown hair and pale gray eyes. She unlike Leo, was not in Harry's year, she was in David and Maria's year or Harry thought. Harry strode over to Maria; he grabbed her firmly on her upper he pulled her away from Leo. Maria was sputtering in pain.  
  
"Harry! What do you think your doing! That hurts! A lot!"  
  
"Go up to Janelle's dorm, get her out of there, then go and get Noel and bring them down here, no ifs ands or buts JUST GO!" he commanded her, she scowled at him then looked at Leo,  
  
"I'll be right back." She said to him then she went up the staircase and into the dormitories. Five minutes later Maria came back down stairs.  
  
"Where are they, I asked you to bring them down here?" said Harry looking as though she had asked him a puzzling question.  
  
"They're not up there." She said point blank.  
  
"What do you mean they're not up there? They have to be!" Harry questioned her.  
  
"Simple. They're not in their dorms.so what? What's the big idea!" she said pulling his hand off her forearm.  
  
"If they're not up in their dorms, they're not in this castle. Understand!" he bellowed at her. She was stunned. Tears were in her glossy eyes. She flung herself back down on the couch where she sat motionless except for her shoulders shaking as she sobbed into her hands. Leo scooted over to her, putting an arm around her trying to comfort her and ease her into calmness once again. David noticed the way Maria was acting and he came over at once Leila in his wake. Korey, Ron and Hermione heard the conversation and were coming closer; Ashley who had been reading quietly in the corner looked up and frowned. See glanced sideways at Lynn who was also bewildered. Stacey had already been sitting on the couch next to Leo, who was still calming Maria.   
  
"Harry. What's up?" asked Ron who was sitting on the floor near the couch with Hermione and Korey. Harry heaved a heavily sigh and flung himself into the nearest armchair, he sighed again, and started to talk to kept his voice soft and quiet.  
  
"Earlier on when there was the loud crash and all the smoke, Noel and Janelle- well they- vanished." there was defiant sharp inhale of breath "- and I think-no- I know for a fact that, they've- they've been kidnapped. Also, I believe it was none other than Voldemort who's done it, or one of his death eaters." The reactions of the people listening could not have been more unsurprising. Hermione gasped and her head fell into Ron's lap when she started blankly at the wall. Ron's face had turned hollow and gaunt looking. Lynn, Stacey and Leila looked terribly confused, Korey had screamed and was crying in a small ball next to Hermione. David and Ashley looked stern they as serious as they could have ever been. Harry pulled a small leather bag out of his pocket and opened it. He walked over to the fireplace. He threw a small pinch of powder into the fire which is head was resting. "47 Godric's Hollow!" Harry said into the fire. Harry's living room formed it's-self to Harry's vision. "MUM! DAD!" Harry bellowed through the house. The next moment Lily had come running in to the room closely followed by James and Emma.  
  
"Harry? What is it?" Lily asked confused  
  
"Janelle." said Harry looking from his father to his mother and back again.  
  
"What about her? Is she hurt? Where is she?" asked James panicking.  
  
"Janelle has been kidnapped, and so has Noel, you know the girl I've been dating." Harry waited for his parents to answer him. They just stared at him. Lily turned to her husband  
  
"Voldemort." She said simply fear flashing in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, of course." James replied to her. "Harry take Emma, We must go meet with other members of the Order. Something must be done."  
  
"Dad, how am I going to hold Emma and get her back through the fire?" Harry asked seriously.  
  
"Pull your arms through the fire." James replied as though the answer was clear. Harry pulled his arms through and he felt his chest and stomach hit the floor in the Gryffindor common room. But all the same his arms came through and was able to grab Emma so his parents could go to find Janelle and Noel if possible. He held Emma tightly and pulled his head, arms and baby sister back through the fire. A horrible thought struck him, where were the twins. 'They're with Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius, don't worry Harry, their fine.' Harry's head was thrown back slightly as the shock washed over him.. Who and what was talking to him inside his head? Or more so.how? 'It's me Harry down here. It's Emma.' Harry looked down. Emma was snoozing quietly in his arms. "What?" said Harry aloud. 'Ask mum later, I'm too tired now to explain g'night Harry.' Emma rounded over and Harry pulled himself out of the fire completely.  
  
"Mum and Dad went to the order." Harry mumbled, everyone was the same way that he had left them.   
  
Maria was still sobbing heavily and Leo didn't know what to do or how to calm her, Maria didn't cry much, she was one of the tougher girls, but when the subject came this close to family the rules could change, and for this the rules had changed and she was like a fountain of endless tears. David poked Leo on the shoulder and pointed his thumb over his shoulder, kind of in a wordless attempted to get Leo to move so he could aid his sister. Leo got the hint and moved. David put his arm over his sister's shoulders and pulled her in.   
  
*** The Girl Maria who the character Maria Rose Black was molded after requested a touching moment between her and her twin brother ***  
  
"David!" she sobbed "wh-what i-if th-they- ne-never- com-come- ba-back?" her eyes were puffy and red, her eye-liner and mascara were running down the sides of her check.  
  
David put a hand on either side of Maria's face. "Shush- shhhh. Don't talk like that! You don't know if they will or not. But they will trust me." He kissed fore-head and wiped away the running make-up, he pulled his wand out with one quick motion her make-up was re-done, "Maria, do yourself a favor, next time your planning on balling your eyes out, wear water-proof. When it runs, I know it looks cool but, it blurs our beautiful faces."  
  
A/N: Yes I know I took my good old time in writing and posting this, but it.s a good long one a whopping of 8 pages. R/R R/R!!! PLEASE! 


End file.
